Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, e-book readers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, so-called “smart phones,” video teleconferencing devices, video streaming devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), ITU-T H.265, High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and extensions of such standards. The video devices may transmit, receive, encode, decode, and/or store digital video information more efficiently by implementing such video compression techniques.
High frame rate in video is desirable in various applications. For example, use of a high frame rate may reduce motion judder in fast scene panning or fast object motion. Movies filmed at 24 frames per second (fps) appear smoother when rate up converted to 60 or 120 fps. High-motion sports videos have greater clarity and smoothness when rate upconverted. In another example, use of a high frame rate may reduce the chances of headache and improve user experience in virtual reality (VR) applications especially when VR headsets need to compensate quickly for head motion. However, high frame rate bitstreams of encoded video data may be very large, especially if the frames are high resolution. Additionally, it may be difficult for a video decoder to decode high-resolution frames fast enough to sustain the high frame rate.